highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona Sitri/Relationships
Main Characters Rias Gremory As childhood friends, Rias and Sona have a great deal of respect for each other, as well as a friendly rivalry. Sona cares for Rias a great deal and wishes the best for Rias. After Rias told Sona about Issei confessing to her, now Sona wishes to have a boyfriend. Issei Hyoudou Sona became observant of Issei upon hearing that his revival cost eight Pawn pieces. During Rias' first Rating Game against Riser, she was quick to be disturbed by Issei's Dress Break. Later on the series, Sona has grown to admire and respect Issei very much and is also jealous at the same time because Issei relieved Rias of many of the problems that Rias had but she could not do anything for her because of her position as a High-Class Devil and her family's rank in the upper society of Devils. She cares a great deal for Rias as her friend and wishes for Issei to give her strong support because she is stubborn and willful but at the same time delicate. In Volume 11, she suggests Issei call her by her first name whenever they are alone, but Issei couldn't and she gave a small laugh. Sona congratulated Issei on the recommendation for his promotion to Middle-Class Devil and wishes him to give Rias as strong support as possible. She also congratulated him on his growth after he defeated Sairaorg Bael. Issei is also the only person besides Saji and Serafall to have eaten her destructive cake. The two of them have even faced each other in a Rating Game in which Issei's Peerage defeated Sona's, due to Ravel's brilliant tactics. In Volume 15, Issei became the first man to see Sona and the Sitri team all naked together, thanks to his Dress Break. He knew that seeing their naked bodies was rare, and he saved the memory in his brain on Saji's behalf. Also, Sona told Issei later on that he is the first man to see in her in a swimsuit besides her family. Akeno Himejima Akeno and Sona are good friends outside of social standing, calling each other by their first name when in private. Student Council Genshirou Saji Sona is strict with Saji and always scolds him when he is making a fool of himself. Saji is in love with her, and while she seems to genuinely care about him, she states that she sees him more like a younger brother and wouldn't lay a hand on him since two other members of her peerage are in love with him. Despite this Saji hasn't given up on his love for Sona, despite the lack of progress in their relationship. He respects Sona's feelings to the point he will endure eating her disgusting cakes to make her joyful and not disregard the feelings she puts into making her cakes as thank you gifts. Tsubaki Shinra Sona first met Tsubaki shortly after she arrived in Japan and quickly made Tsubaki into her servant. The two have since had a good relationship with each other. Sona even stated that she was glad to have met Tsubaki, a sign of their closeness. Momo Hanakai Momo is one of Sona's bishops and is very loyal to her. Despite that Momo has feelings for Saji Genshirou and is secretly hoping that Sona will fall for Issei Hyoudou so that she could date Saji herself. Ruruko Nimura Ruruko is one of Sona's pawns and is very loyal to her. But like Momo, Ruruko has feelings for Saji and is hoping to make Sona fall for Issei so that she could date Saji herself. Sitri Clan Serafall Leviathan Sona is often embarrassed by her sister's child-like personality and her overprotective nature. Despite so, she does genuinely care for her sister. Sona herself is also quite protective of her sister stating she wants to keep "bugs" away from her. The two sisters have very weird tastes as Serafall really likes the 'destructive level' cakes as described by Issei that Sona makes and will come down on anyone who openly states they dislike them, as it will break Sona's heart. Sona also misses her sister dearly after she seals herself inside the Isolation Barrier. She even takes over Serafall's cosplay show, which she was previously embarrassed about, in tribute to her older sister, showing how dearly she loved her, despite her embarrassing personality. Category:Relationships